


Patience is a Virtue

by PriestGuts



Series: Raleigh's "Lost Words" Drabble Prompts~ [4]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bottom Medic, Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestGuts/pseuds/PriestGuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Caprizant; Medic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience is a Virtue

What a lovely sound it was, a heartbeat. It was probably one of the Medic’s favourite sounds; especially when it came down to times like these. Here he was, sitting astride his lover’s hips, hands splayed across his thin chest. This man was so much smaller than he was. He reminded himself to get some meat on this kid. He was practically bones and organs in a wrapping of pale, freckled skin. 

 

“Jesus, doc…” the Scout groaned, arching his back underneath the Medic. He tried to be able to keep up with him, but as unskilled as he was, it was difficult. His thighs shook with his effort, trying to grind up against his lover. God this was torture, how slow the Medic was moving. His toes curled with his impatience, sliding his hands up those strong thighs. Sometimes he wondered if the man had been faster than he, himself, was now. The doctor could certainly keep up pretty well now and he was getting on in years. 

 

How old was he even? Fifty? Man…nobody knew anything about this guy and yet here he was, laying beneath the man with his whole dick up the man’s ass. This was incredible honestly, but he really did wish the guy would hurry up. This pace was going to kill him. It was agonizing.

 

“Have patience, Taube” the Medic purred as he slowly rocked his hips. He’d been keeping this pace for the last ten minutes, give or take. The Scout couldn’t really keep track. His thoughts were all muddled up. “Sometimes things are better when you have to wait for them.”

 

“Yeah, well…this isn’t exactly something you can keep teasing a guy with. It’s not fair.”

 

“No?” the Medic asked, lips curling into a wicked sort of smirk. “Just watch me~” With that, the Medic slowed the smooth movement of his hips down even more causing the Scout to let out a groan, gripping weakly at the smooth, scarred skin of the medic’s thighs. Oh that was just mean. This man was a sadist. He probably planned to kill the Scout just like this. 

 

“Doc…come on, man,” he groaned, trying to buck his hips up, which is a difficult feat when your lover is so much stronger than you are and is intent on making you suffer for their amusement.

 

“Ah, ah,” the Medic chuckled, broad hands running across that thin chest again, marvelling at just how easy it was to feel his heartbeat beneath his ribcage. The organ fluttered beneath the Scout’s flesh and it made the Medic’s lips curl even more, but into a softer sort of a smile; less sadistic. Oh, what the hell? He could teach him a lesson in patience some other time. Poor kid had waited long enough.

 

Once things really got going, the Medic letting up on the grip of Scout’s hips to let him move his hips, starting up the fluid rocking of his own hips again, it sure didn’t take long for the younger man to reach his own climax; toes curling and throwing his head back as he reached that peak. “Fuck…fuck…oh fuck…” he mumbled, hands slowly dropping from the Medic’s hips to the sheets beneath them. He felt boneless in the afterglow of his orgasm. 

 

“Quite enjoying yourself?” the Medic asked with a high chuckle. It was weird really. His voice being so deep, but his laugh so high. It had taken quite a few of them by surprise the first time they’d heard it. 

 

“Fuck, Doc. How’d you learn to do this sort of thing.”

 

“What I’ve been trying to teach you all this time. With Patience.”


End file.
